Pest control!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: The horrors we call singers get exterminated, slapped, punched, kicked, soniced, deleted, pretty much tortured in any way, by Doctor Who characters. It starts with Hannah Montana...R&R pleeeeeease! Rated T 'cause I'm crazy.
1. Hannah Montana

**I know, I know, I should work on my other stories, but... I'm too lazy. And I'm sick, so I can't focus for more than a few minutes. Yeah... Also, this was too good to ignore! ;p Well, that's all I have to say 'bout that, so, here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: I saw that someone wrote a Hannah MontanaDW crossover. I told my sister. She gave me this idea. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story itself. But when I find where to buy one I will own a DW t-shirt. :) ANyone know where to get some? In America? For reasonable prices?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own the story. And a Polly Pocket who looks almost exactly like Amy Pond, except she has a big head and her hair has streaks. The Polly, not Amy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: There will probably be OOCness in this chapter, because I have not watched Hannah Montana in a long time. And because I hate her slimy guts. But don't tell WildFlower that.<strong>

* * *

><p>A fleet of Dalek ships were flying casually through space, looking for more worlds to exterminate, when their radios turned on by themselves and started playing<p>

"_I know what you're like, I know what you think, Not afraid to stare you down until you blink!_"

"Who dares challenge the Daleks?" Droned one Dalek.

"Pilot, follow that signal!" Commanded another. Locking on to the signal from the song, their ships followed the soundwave...

* * *

><p>Soon they landed in the middle of a concert, where a teenage girl in a blonde wig and pop star clothing was preforming. A Dalek rolled out of a ship.<p>

"Identify yourself!"

"Hey, I'm international pop sensation Hannah Montana!" Greeted the blonde cheerily.

"You lie! Scanners indicate you are a human known as Miley Cyrus!"

"What? No, I'm not!" Yelped Hannah unconvincingly.

"You shall be exterminated!"

"Security!" Screamed Hannah. "What's going on?"

"We are the Daleks, and you shall be exterminated!"

"What the heck is a Darlik?" Asked Hannah.

"You are a singer?" Asked the Dalek.

"Yes..."

"Daleks! Assume the position!" All the Dalek rolled out of the ships, exterminating all in their way. Security guards pulled out their guns and began shooting, to no prevail. They were exterminated also. Three rolled onto the stage and stood in front of the mics, while the others just sat (If a Dalek can sit) in front of the stage

"_We are the Daleks...And we never die! We are the Daleks...And we never die! You may try to kill us...But we never die! Davros is king!_" Sang-ish the Daleks.

"Who the heck is Davros? Why is he king? Why are ya'll at my concert?" Asked Hannah persistently.

"You ask too many questions! You will be EXTERMINATED!" Screamed (if a Dalek can scream) one Dalek. And with that, he shot the horror we call Hannah Montana. "Does anyone else challenge the Daleks?" He asked. Everything was still. Absolutely still. Without a word, the Daleks rolled back into their ships, and took off. In the spot where one used to be, a Blue Police Box materialized with a mechanical wheezing sound. A man in a tweed jacket and bowtie walked out, brandishing what looked like a high-tech screwdriver.

"I heard there were Daleks!" He shouted. A lone cricket chirped. He walked onstage and saw Hannah's body. "Oh, it's just her. No one improtant. OH! Another thing I've always wanted to do." He ripped off Hannah's wig. "She's a fake! Not actually Hannah Montana! Now...I gotta go!" The man yelped, seeing the security guards walking menacingly towards him. He jumped back to the TARDIS and it dematerialized with the same wheezing sound as before.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Asked Amy, safely inside the TARDIS.<p>

"Oh nothing, just the death of Hannah Montana."

"That's a good thing, yeah?"

"Yeah."

**It had to be done. Sorry if I offended any Hannah, or Miley, or 'whatever-she's-calling-herself-these-days' fans. But honestly, her musics annoying, her TV show's a Soap Opera, and I have no idea whether she's even still Hannah anymore. Sorry WildFlower, it's the truth.**

**On another note, I was very disappointed by my lack of reviews lately. :( I know I've only updated the Doctor drabbles, but whatever. Now, reviews will make me update. Any of my stories. Not just this one. Just saying.**

**One more thing, I'm suggesting two stories for you guys:**

_Chameleon Circuit's Dream Come True_**, by _MyNameIsAwesome_**

_On behalf of the Human Race_**, by _SuperFunkyGirl1_**

**Go read them. And review. 'Cause their funny.**

**Au Revoir!**

**~Wolfy**


	2. Justine Beiber

**Wolfy: I'm Baaaaaaaack! And I brought my friend, I'mAWildFlower!**

**WF: Hi-di-hi!**

**Wolfy: She helped me write this, as we both hate JB's slimy guts.**

**WF: We actually call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!**

**Wolfy: Yup, so, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: Most of my reviews suggested this. And I hate his slimy guts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Doctor Who, or a timelord brain so wouldn't have to do algebra, and I gladly don't own Justin Beiber.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copywright: I own...the plot. If this has one. Which I don't think it does. Oh well. I also own a poster of Justin Beiber I scribbled all over, used my hallucinogenic and poisonous lipstick on, then let by brother and his friends (Including WildFlowers brother) use it as an airsoftbb gun target.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: OOCness from Justin Beiber, and possibly the Cybermen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cybermen had escaped from Pete's World, yet again, and came into our universe outside a Justin Beiber concert. Somehow getting inside without being noticed, they listened for a few minutes.<p>

"The human female on the stage appears to be the leader of this group. She is incompatible and will be deleted." The whole army of Cybermen marched into the concert hall, causing a terrible ruckus, and a few marched onstage.

"Who are you human female?" One asked Justin Beiber.

"Who are you calling female! I'm the manliest man ever!" Cried Justin, striking a pose that caused all the girls in the crowd to swoon.

"Indentify yourself female"

"Where have you been since 2009 dude? I'm Justin Bebier. And I'm a guy."

"Vocal identifications indicate otherwise. You are a female."

"No, I'm a guy!"

"Female."

"Male!"

"Female."

"Male!"

"I am powered by a nuclear fusion reactor. I can literally keep this going forever."

"Whatever. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Cyberman #4321. You shall be deleted."

"What? How do you delete a person anyway?"

"Like this." And with that, he deleted the horror some call Justin Beiber. Then, in some bizzare mishap, a space ship with a giant magnet attached to it flew over head, lifting the cybermen up, and carrying them into deep space. The concert hall was eerily quiet. Suddenly, a blue police box began to materialize, with mechanical wheezing sound. A woman of about 21 with red hair, wearing extremely short shorts, a pinkish red skirt and a brown jacket, and brown boots stepped out.

"Hello Rio!" She giggled. Then she seemed to noticed where she was. "Doctor! You've landed us wrong. AGAIN!" She noticed some of the crowd eying her strangely. "I dressed for Rio!"

"What? I'm positive I put in the right coordinates!" Exclaimed a strange man with a bowtie, stepping out of the box. "Wait, we're not-No, we can't be-Come along Pond, we're leaving now!" Declared the man, eyeing his surroundings and walking back into to the box.

"Why, what's wrong with-Oh." She noticed the body on the stage. "Doctor, could I just do one thing?" She went up to the Doctor and whispered something in his ear. He sighed exasperatedly.

"I suppose so." He answered. The girl walked onstage to Justine's body, and stomped on his face, causing his nose to break.

"That, is for killing my ears every time I went to the mall!" She grumbled. Then her and the man rushed back into the box, at the sight of security rushing towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: So, what'd you think?<strong>

**Wolfy: Yeah, how was it? Review so we can find out! Also, send suggestions on who we should do next! So far we have:**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Rebecca Black**

**Kesha (I refuse to do the dollar sign. I'm sorry, but I just won't)**

**Tell us who we should do next!**

**Adios!**

**~Wolf and WildFlower**


	3. Friday and Rebecca Black

**I'm back! WildFlower isn't here today, she has other stuff going on. So I'm by myself right now :( But that means ya'll get another chapter! Also, for anyone who reviews after tonight's DW episode, I have rehearsal during the new episode, so I can't see it, pleeeeeease no spoilers until... Monday Sept. 26. Thanks ya'll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: At Theater camp (Those of you who read the authors notes in my other stories are probably tired of camp stories) the friday we were there, we had to sing... Friday for part of our vocal warm-up :O Thus inspiring to write this. Sorry to any fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. Cause if I owned DW I totally get at least an audition, and if I owned Rebecca Black this would've happened a looooong time ago. Just saying.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own the random girls at the end. Specifically, the one who goes YES! THANKS...<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!" Sang a black haired girl on the TARDIS scanner. Amy was sitting in the TARDIS jumpseat, painting her nails while humming along.<p>

"Amy, are did you-AAAHG!" Asked a the Doctor, walking into the console room, then collapsing as the annoying song pounded his ear drums.

"Yeah, what's going-AAAAH!" Asked Rory, right behind him, and coming to the same fate.

"I plugged my phone into the scanner so I could listen without headphones, and put my playlist on shuffle!" Yelled Amy over the horrible song.

"Partyin' Partyin' Yeah!" Sang the girl. As Amy continued to paint her nails, the Doctor crawled to the console, and unplugged the phone. The song ended abruptly.

"Why would you have that?" Asked the Doctor after recovering from the song.

"'Cause I like it!" Claimed Amy. Grumbling something about them having 'horrible taste', Amy snatched her phone and walked out.

"Doctor? Could we do something, please?" Asked Rory.

* * *

><p>Rebecca Black was innocently checking her e-mail, reading all her fan-mail, when a blue box materialized in her room, accompanied b a weird groaning noise. A guy dressed as a Roman Centurion walked out.<p>

"Rebecca Black?" He asked. She just nodded as she stared in shock at the box.

"How-" She started, then was cut off by Rory.

"This is for...everything." Grumbled Rory. The then proceeded punched Rebecca in the face so hard she fell to the ground with a crash. He then ran to the TARDIS as he heard someone coming upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mickey, it's the Doctor." Said the Doctor into the phone.<p>

"Doctor? What do you want?" Asked a male voice on the other line.

"Can you hack into YouTube accounts?"

"Sure, easy!" Mickey Replied, a bit braggingly.

"How about computers?"

"Duh. Why?"

"I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

><p>A group of girls were crowded around someone's computer, watching the accursed Friday video. One sat in a corner with earplugs in, playing Angry Birds. Suddenly, the video ended and a message popped up, saying the video had been deleted. The girl in the corner slowly took out her ear plugs. "It's over? YES! THANK YOU WHOEVER DID THIS! I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER! YAY FOR THE DELETION OF FRIDAY!" She screamed as her friends eyed her strangely.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebecca had just got back from the Doctor's (Not that one, I mean the Doctor's office), she had to get stitches from Rory's punch, and was once again on her computer. Suddenly, her e-mail was flooded with mail, basically saying, "Why'd you take Friday down?"<p>

_What? I never took Friday down... _Miss Black thought. Upon checking her account, she realized it wasn't there. _Stupid YouTube... _She went to find the file and re-upload it, and found it had been deleted. _What the heck?_

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS, Rory and the Doctor were in the TARDIS kitchen, celebrating their victory over Friday with cake. And fish custard. And Jammie Dodgers. Amy was sulking in her room, as she had realized what the Doctor and Rory had done. Suddenly, the Doctor received a message on the psychic paper. It read: YES! THANK YOU WHOEVER DID THIS! I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER! YAY FOR THE DELETION OF FRIDAY!<p>

"At least someone appreciates this." Grumbled Rory.

"Don't worry, Amy'll forgive us eventually." Assured the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the longest chapter yet! I had fun doing this :) Almost more fun than JB ;) Again, sorry to anyone who likes Friday. I don't mean to offend you. And for those of you Who dn't like it, You're welcome! ;) And if you're wondering why I didn't kill her, it's because A) I didn't wanna overuse that and B) She didn't end up going on tour and stuff, thus making her even more famous, she just did a video for fun and ended up being famous-ish. Correct me if I'm wrong. And for those of you who have no idea what Friday or Rebecca Black is, you're sooooo Lucky!<strong>

**Also, I swear, I'm working on the next chapter of Blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm just being really slow, 'cause I'm trying to put a lot in it, A) Because My latest chapters have been super short, and B) I don't want the story to go on much longer.**

**Anyway, update on our 'Death Row', 'Hit-list', 'Whatever you wanna call it' ;)**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Selena Gomez **

**Kesha ( My sis's band director pronounced it Keesha.)**

**Glee Cast (This is only a possibility)**

**Stephanie Myers/ Twilight**

**That's right, we're opening it up to books/Authors, but only a select few. Like, I'm not gonna do Harry Potter just because 3 people dislike it. I'm doing Twilight because a majority of the people I know HATE it. Strongly. Like, they freak out whenever it's mentioned, they still see Taylor Lautner as 'Sharkboy' (As do I), and constantly have fights over how bad it is with the Twi-fans. **

**Also, I'm still considering whether to do the Glee cast. So, I'll let you decide! Through review, send me more suggestions, and whether or not I should do the Glee Cast. I'll give you until Oct. 17 to vote.**

**Au Revoir!**

**~Wolfy**


	4. Authors Note

**Dear my most loyal, brilliant, and totally awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter.  
><strong>

**It is with greatest regret I inform you that I shall be taking a break from FanFiction. A long one. As a few of you may (or may not) know, I started at a new school this year. Unfortunately, the school is four stories, with 2000+ classrooms. If that weren't enough, my locker is on the top floor, my classes are all over the place, my mom pushed me into all PreAP (honors) classes, and I was 5+ minutes late to a class twice this week. Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed out. This is really embarrassing, but I started crying in school on Monday because I couldn't find my class, and I cried myself to sleep on Monday, because of all the stress. With rehearsals starting soon (I got in the Vhorus of 13) I don't think I can manage to keep up with FanFiction at the moment. Sure there might be a goofy one-shot here or there, I'll maybe private message, but for the most part I'm not going to be writing chapters of my actual stories. Not that I've been doing a lot of that anyways, but, you know what I mean.**

**Always with love,**

**-WolfyBD**


End file.
